


Just Like Heaven

by Studpuffin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Stress Relief, lover boys, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Finals week is the bane of Eddie's existence, but Richie Tozier just might know how to fix it.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Commission for my dear friend Allie <3

Finals week is always the bane of Eddie’s existence. He’s anxious on a good day but one week a semester, his anxiety shoots to 15 on a scale of 1-10. It’s closing in on three in the morning and Eddie is starting to fade fast. His word document flashes in front of him and he feels his eyes cross at the brightness. Mike, his roommate has been asleep for hours already and while Eddie loves the guy usually, he can’t help but hate him for how easily he passes out at night. He slumps lower in his chair, takes a sip from his now cold coffee and grimaces. 

“There’s no way this is getting done tonight,” he slips from his chair to the floor and lay face down there, groaning in frustration. 

“Eddie,” Mike’s low voice, sleepy voice drifted out through the dark to him, “If you’re gonna angst over your paper can you do it where I’m not trying to sleep?” 

Eddie grumbles into the floor, “Sorry Mikey. I’ve been working on it for hours and I’ve got nothing and nowhere on campus is open this late.” 

“Go bother Richie.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “I’m not walking across campus at three in the morning to sit on his dirty couch and watch him play video games.”

“So play with him.”

“What part of I need to finish this essay do you not get?” 

“What part of you two need to stop fucking around and just hook up already do you not get?” 

Eddie blushes furiously and shoves his laptop into his backpack already resigning himself to a night of studying at Richie’s place, “Nothing’s going on between me and Richie,” but it doesn’t sound convincing even to him. It’s unspoken between them, but he does like Richie and Richie definitely likes him. They had met in their orientation group during the first week of school and they had been inseparable ever since. They’re both just too stubborn to admit they like each other. Eddie shakes his head trying to clear the haze of emotions from his head, “We’re just friends.” 

“Yeah, I know and you’re both idiots,” Mike grumbles sleepily, “Now are you gonna let me sleep or do I need to confiscate your laptop?” 

“I’m going I’m going,” Eddie rolls his eyes and pulls on his hoodie and sneakers, shouldering his backpack. He locks the door behind him and tries to sneak as quietly as possible out of the hall. It’s freezing cold outside and he breath comes out in little clouds in front of his face as he crunches his way across the snow-covered quad toward the suits on the other end of campus. He still doesn’t know how Richie lucked out and got a suit. His roommate never showed so Richie basically had an apartment to himself and Eddie and their group of friends spent most of their time there. Richie lives on the second floor of the building and Eddie realizes with sudden horror, he forgot his phone in his room and he doesn’t have a key to get inside. 

‘Fire escape,’ his brain supplies helpfully and Eddie bites his lip. He knows it’s wrong to break into Richie’s room, but he’s also freezing and he knows Richie is awake anyway. He walks around the building and climbs up the steep metal staircase and scoots along the walkway to Richie’s window and then knocks softly. There’s music playing and the tv is on, which leads him to believe Richie is in fact playing video games. He can see his face in the glow of the screen and the faint glow of string lights hanging from his ceiling. He knocks a little louder and then the music stops. He shivers as the frigid December wind blows and he curses himself for only grabbing a hoodie. He pulls his legs in, shoves his hands into his pockets as he watches Richie pick his way through the piles of clothes, empty take out containers, instruments, and production equipment. A moment later, Richie’s face appears behind the glass and he grins, opening the window, “Hey Eds. To what do I owe the pleasure of this late-night rendezvous?” he bats his lashes at Eddie obnoxiously. 

“What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that?” Eddie smiles back, tossing his bag through the window and pulling himself in after it. 

“Dude, it’s been three years. You’re stuck with it,” Richie pushes his glasses up his nose and sinks back onto the couch, unpausing his game. 

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly “I hate it when you call me that,” he drops down next to Richie on the couch and shrieks as Richie plants a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“I know you do,” he ruffles his hair, a grin widening on his face as Eddie makes a show of rubbing the sleeve of his hoodie on his cheek, “So, Eddie Spaghetti, what brings you to Casa de Tozier on this fine wintery night?” he kicks his feet up on the small coffee table in front of his couch. 

Eddie groans in frustration and curls into Richie’s side, “I’ve been working on this stupid paper since 4:30 this afternoon and I have basically nothing. I feel like everything I write is garbage,” he sighs, burying his face in Richie’s shoulder, 

“I’m not giving you Adderall,” Richie teases, a smirk on his face, but he doesn’t look up from his new round of Mario Kart.

“Ha fucking ha. I always forget I like hanging out with you until you open your mouth,” He scoots back, legs resting in Richie’s lap, “I’m guessing you’re already done with everything,” he makes a face as Richie flashes him a smug grin, “Fucking super-geniuses,” he grumbles. 

“If I’m so annoying, why do you keep hanging out with me?” he still looks smug and Eddie feels the sudden urge to kiss that stupid smirk off him, “And I’m not a super genius. I’m just a normal genius,” he grins, holding up his hands in defense as Eddie whacks at him with a pillow. 

“You’re a super asshole,” Eddie pouts, slumping back against the couch and Richie laughs. 

“We gotta get you out of your funk Eds,” Richie switches off the tv, “You need an intervention. Seriously you’re gonna lose your shit staring at that computer screen and I don’t wanna have to be the one to tell that foxy mama of yours your brain exploded because of your Civics pa-Ow!” he holds up his hands again as Eddie lands a successful blow with the pillow. 

“It’s snowing and it’s three in the morning,” Eddie tries not to sound whiny but he definitely does. 

Richie pulls a hat on over his red curls and shakes his head at Eddie’s petulance at the thought of going back outside, “What’s your point?” 

“My point is nothing is fucking open right now Richie,” he laughs, “What are we gonna do walk around and freeze to death?” 

Richie grabs his hand and pulls him up from the couch, “I didn’t say we were walking,” he winks and tugs him out the door. 

Twenty minutes later they’re shivering in Richie’s red Volvo Wagon that he had lovingly nicknamed Deloris. They’ve got the heat cranked up and their cruising easily down I-90, “Richie where the hell are we going?” Eddie sounds frustrated but Richie can see from the corner of his eye that he’s smiling. 

“If I told you that would ruin the surprise,” he grins, pulling into a drive-through Dunkin Donuts. 

“I don’t have my wallet.” 

Richie waves a hand at him, “Nonsense Eddie Spaghetti. Breakfast is on me as part of Operation get Eddie Spaghetti out of his funk.” 

Eddie blushes, “Richie…” 

“Eddie,” Richie’s blue eyes dart over to him and he smiles, a genuine, kind smile, “Trust me?”

Eddie puts up his hands in surrender and grins, “Bacon egg and cheese on a bagel and a large vanilla iced coffee.”

“What happened to ‘Oh Richie it’s freezing outside’?” Richie grins, making his voice high and breathy as he mimics Eddie. He puts the car in park as they wait in line and cranks down the car window, pulling a cigarette from the slot under the cassette player.

“I don’t sound like that! And it’s never too cold for iced coffee,” Eddie counters and makes a face, “I wish you wouldn’t smoke those things.” 

Richie shrugs, “Bad habits I guess. Besides, some people think it looks sexy,” he grins, poking his tongue out at him.

Eddie looks at him skeptically and then smiles, taking in the sight of Richie in the early morning light. It’s almost four in the morning and the sun is just starting to rise casting a pinkish-grey glow over his face. He’s got a few reddish curls poking out from under his beanie. The smoke from his cigarette curls out the window and catches the light. His eyes are a dark, almost navy color in the dim, early light behind his glasses. He looks like something out of a photograph and it makes Eddie feel a little dizzy. 

He’s beautiful. He’s so fucking beautiful. 

“It is sexy,” he exhales softly and Richie looks at him, eyes comically wide and Eddie continues, blush creeping up his cheeks, “It smells disgusting and it’s gonna make you sick but looking at you...you look like something out of a movie…” 

Richie opens his mouth like he wants to say something but is cut off by a car honking. He and Eddie both jump. They grin at each other as Richie pulls forward and picks up their food, handing Eddie his coffee and his bagel.

“Can you tell me where we’re going now?” Eddie chews thoughtfully. He’s more intrigued than annoyed now.

“Nope. What part of surprise isn’t clicking in that cute little head of yours Eds?” he’s merging into the right lane and onto a service road. 

Richie!” his eyes widen, “We can’t be back here we’re gonna get in trouble!” 

“Have I ever gotten you in trouble before?” 

Eddie snorts, “Too many times to count,” he softens, “But think of the stories we’ll have.” 

“That’s my line,” Richie pulls them onto an overlook on the side of the service road, “We’re here.” 

“This is it?” 

“Yeah Eds, this is it.” 

“What are we...doing here exactly?” He squints at him skeptically as Richie opens the door and steps outside. 

Richie looks over his shoulder at him, trademark Tozier smile on his face, “We’re watching the sunrise.” 

The sun creeps up over the horizon of the snowy ground, but Eddie isn’t cold. Richie’s got his arm around him and he always runs hot. Eddie curls closer to him and inhales slowly. Richie smells like Old Spice and cigarettes and he’s so warm and tall and Eddie wants to curl into him and never get up again. 

“Trade half your bagel for half the muffin,” Richie’s already holding out a half for him because they always end up sharing when they go out.

“Deal,” Eddie breaks off half and hands it to Richie. They eat in silence for a few minutes and Eddie feels those warm feelings of affection bubble up in his chest, “Thanks for doing this,” he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so bold but he leans in and whispers it right against Richie’s ear.

Richie turns to look at him and their lips are inches apart. He swallows audibly, “No problem Eds…” it comes out croaky and rough, like his mouth is suddenly very dry, “Pleasure-pleasure’s all mine,” his hand is resting on the nape of Eddie’s neck, playing with the dirty blonde curls there. 

Eddie's heart jumps in his chest and he leans in before he can stop himself and kisses Richie’s soft, pink lips. Richie doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back, pulling him closer to his chest. He gently moves their coffees from between them and Eddie scrambles into his lap, knees skidding on the snowy ground. He practically collapses into Richie’s lap, sending them into a fit of giggles. They kiss again, hungry this time. After years of holding back their wanting, their needs, their feelings, it was all they could do not to tear off their clothes off and go at it right then and there. But as Richie goes to put a hand up Eddie’s sweater, a gust of cold wind blows and Eddie shivers violently. 

“We should go back in the car Richie it’s cold…” he’s speaking slowly, clearly trying to stop his teeth from chattering, “Richie we-we should back inside,” he gasps softly as Richie kisses his neck. They break apart for a moment make their way, slipping and sliding their way back to the car and clamber into the back seat. Richie puts their coffees in the front seat cup holders and Eddie toys with the hem of his hoodie nervously. 

“Hey…” Richie covers his hand gently with his own, “Do you...do you still want to do this?” 

Eddie looks up at him, “More than anything.” 

Richie is on him in a heartbeat and they’re kissing again, Eddie backed up against the door. He wraps his legs around Richie’s waist and tangles his fingers in his curls, “Richie…”

“Wanted this for so long Eds,” Eddie doesn’t hear it so much as feel Richie whisper it against his lips. He sits up enough so Richie can pull his hoodie off and the feeling of Richie’s skin, soft and warm against his pulls a gasp from him. He feels,  _ he feels _ , Richie’s heart jump in his chest as he lets his tongue slip past his parted lips. To say it’s the best kiss Eddie has ever had is an understatement. A soft needy sound escapes him and Richie pulls back just enough to cup his cheek, thumb tracing the patch of freckles under his eye taking in his flushed face and heaving chest as his catches his breath, “Holy shit you are so beautiful.” 

“So are you…” his fingers twitch and grip Richie’s pale shoulder, “I...Before we do this, what do you want?” 

Richie bumps their noses together and Eddie presses a soft kiss to his upper lip. They’re both quiet for a moment and then Richie smiles, “I want what you want. I feel lucky just to have you in my life and if you just want to hang out and stuff I’m okay with that...if you want to be boyfriends or partners or whatever you want to call it, I want that too…”

“Boyfriends…” Eddie smiles at that, loving the way the word feels in his mouth, “Richie Tozier is my boyfriend.” 

Richie is practically glowing, “Eddie Kaspbrak is my boyfriend.” 

And there it is out in the open between them and Eddie suddenly feels so raw and vulnerable he almost wants to cry, “I like that,” his eyes flutter shut as Richie kisses him again and it’s so soft and tender Eddie really does start to cry then. Just a single, soft sob mixed with a laugh. 

Richie shifts them so they’re laying in the back seat as he whispers the words Eddie will remember the rest of his life, “I like that too.” 


End file.
